A multiple counter of this type is disclosed in GB-A-2190787 for simultaneously detecting radioactivity from several samples which, for instance, are placed in sample dishes. In this case a substantially round, flat cathode element is allocated to each sample, several cathode elements are connected with each other to form rows and anode wires are stretched perpendicularly to such rows in such a way that an intersection point between a cathode element and an anode wire is formed above each sample. Thus a signal on a cathode element as well as that on an anode wire is required for decoding to show the radioactivity of a defined sample.
It is known that anode wire pulses are conducted with the aid of coupling capacitors which are connected to amplifiers. In this case each one of the coupling capacitors must withstand the high voltage of the counting tube and must not generate any interference pulses. The space requirements of the needed large number of coupling capacitors and their wiring is considerable on account of the required insulation.